The Fight for Sakura
by Hanyou of the Grimms
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by Sasori, only to find that he is in need of help that only she can give him. Over time feelings develop where no one ever thought they'd be. But the Leaf won't give up on Sakura- Sasuke especially. SasoSaku & SasuSaku Rated T for violence, minor language, and as much fluff as I can stuff into one plot. Please R&R! Critics are welcome flamers are not!


**Hi people! **

**I wanted to write an Naruto fanfic. It had to be romance, because I love fluff, and for that I needed a main couple. I narrowed it down to my two favorite couples-involving Sakura. Those are SasoSaku and SasuSaku. I'm a horrid chooser. So...I did both in one! But that doesn't work does it...And that means... I can make you all suffer through the mystery. MUHAHAHAHA**

**Will it be SasoSaku or SasuSaku? The only way to find out id to read! And if you review, it may influence my decision. ;) Plus the more you review the more I will update and the faster. Because then I feel bad and write like a maniac. :P**

**So here it is!**

Ch. 1

**Hi people!**

**I wanted to write an Naruto fanfic. It had to be romance, because I love fluff, and for that I needed a main couple. I narrowed it down to my two favorite couples-involving Sakura. Those are SasoSaku and SasuSaku. I'm a horrid chooser. So...I did both in one! But that doesn't work does it...And that means... I can make you all suffer through the mystery. MUHAHAHAHA**

**Will it be SasoSaku or SasuSaku? The only way to find out id to read! And if you review, it may influence my decision. ;) Plus the more you review the more I will update and the faster. Because then I feel bad and write like a maniac. :P**

**So here it is!**

Ch. 1

Sakura looked around at her life now. _'Funny.' _She thought. _'My life is just how I always thought it would be; yet so different. I'm happily married to the most handsome man it the world. My children are beautiful. My husband is a stoic and rarely shows his emotions openly, but he loves me more than anything in the world. He's a wonderful ninja and father. I love him with every fiber of my being.'_

_'I guess the real difference is how we got here… _'

~Chocolate Monkeys~

Six years earlier~

"Yes, My Lady." Sakura Haruno bowed to her mentor before leaving the Hokage's office. She had received the details for her latest mission. It was nothing special. It was a simple escort mission; taking a rich lords daughter to Iwa safely.

All went smoothly…until she started her way back home.

"Hello again, _Little Girl_" It was a voice that had invaded Sakura's nightmares for several nights after first hearing it. The kunoichi had little time to react before a strange gas flooded all five of her senses.

Sakura involuntarily froze, causing her to fall off of the tree limb she had been standing on. As she fell to her death, Sakura could not react in any way. She could not even push a scream out of her mouth. Her body was paralyzed and her brain seemed to be working in slow motion. Only one though was clear in her mind. 'That was Sasori no Akasuna's voice.' Of course that was impossible though, considering she had killed him with Lady Chiyo almost three years ago.

The pinkette's fall suddenly stopped. It was not because she had smacked into the ground as you would expect, but because a red-headed man caught her in his two warm arms. For some strange reason, Sakura felt both safe and terrified at the same time. For one thing, the man who caught her was undoubtedly Sasori no Akasuna, and another, his warm arms seemed so comforting around her increasingly tired body.

Sakura's brain was slowly processing all the new information. So far she had figured out 5 things:

1. She had been poisoned-causing paralysis

2. She was being carried-to an unknown place.

3. Sasori no Akasuna was alive-and kidnapping her

4. His arms were incredibly warm and comforting-puppet arms were not supposed to be

5. Sasori no Akasuna was human-he wasn't like that before.

"I am sorry to have kidnapped you in such a manner." Sasori's voice interrupted her thoughts. "But it is obvious you would never help me willingly. I will explain further at a later time. For now, you should rest; it will help flush the poison from your system. Though it won't kill you, the paralysis will take a while to wear off." Sakura didn't even blink. As tired and weak as she felt her mind was still alert enough to know that sleeping now would only mean that she was even more defenseless. Sasori sighed. "I'm not going to harm you. If I wanted to kill you I would have already. I do hate to keep people waiting; death is no exception."

If Sakura could have, she would have gulped_. 'Well, I guess that's actually a good thing.' _The kunoichi thought._ 'That means, he doesn't plan on killing me.'_

From then on neither being talked. Sat comfortably in Sasori's arms as he carried her bridal style through the forest, her arms draped loosely over his neck. After about an hour the kunoichi started to nod off, unable to keep her eyes open any longer. And somehow…she knew Sasori wasn't going to hurt her.

~Chocolate Monkeys~

Meanwhile in Konoha~

_'Hmm_' Lady Tsunade thought as she looked over recent mission reports. 'Sakura will be arriving in the village just about now. It really is a wonder. That girl is more organized than me and I have people to do it for me.' The Hokage stepped out of her seat. _'I could use a break. I might as well greet Sakura at the gate.'_

So Tsunade walked to the front village gate to wait for her favorite student. She waited for two hours, sipping sake from a flask she kept in a hidden pocket in her heels. Worry started to invade her mind. She knew that nothing had happened. Sakura reported to her every two days without fail. The one day she didn't a squad of ANBU would be sent out to retrieve her, dead or alive. Sure Naruto would worry her sometimes and forget if he was on a mission alone. But that was never **ever** a problem for the pinkette.

The Slug Princess made up her mind. If Sakura didn't return or contact the village in some way by tomorrow night, a group of the best ninja available was to be sent to retrieve her.

END

**How was that? I hope you like! You know the ABC check that Fanfiction has. Well it underlined the part that says "with every fiber of my being". Of course I was confused, so I clicked on the little line and it warned me that I was being cliche. I laughed...a lot. Sorry Fanfiction but that was the point. XD**

**And because I'm bored-and got a trivia game for Christmas; here's the Smart Ass Question of the Day (SAQotD):**

**Where am I?**

**I am an US state.  
I was once an independent state.  
I am 22 times the size of Rhode Island.  
I was home to Buddy Holly and Kris Kristofferson.  
I am the second largest US state.  
I saw Davy Crockett's coonskin hat.  
I have a yellow rose.  
The battle of the Alamo is central to my history.  
I am the "Lone Star" state.  
Where am I, with the initial T?**

**How was that? I hope you like! You know the ABC check that Fanfiction has. Well it underlined the part that says "with every fiber of my being". Of course I was confused, so I clicked on the little line and it warned me that I was being cliche. I laughed...a lot. Sorry Fanfiction but that was the point. XD**

**And because I'm bored-and got a trivia game for Christmas; here's the Smart Ass Question of the Day (SAQotD):**

**Where am I?**

**I am an US state.  
I was once an independent state.  
I am 22 times the size of Rhode Island.  
I was home to Buddy Holly and Kris Kristofferson.  
I am the second largest US state.  
I saw Davy Crockett's coonskin hat.  
I have a yellow rose.  
The battle of the Alamo is central to my history.  
I am the "Lone Star" state.  
Where am I, with the initial T?**


End file.
